College Life
by lazy teen23
Summary: After living with my family for 18 years, I had to get away. The only option was college. UCSF here we come! I wonder what college will be like?
1. Chapter 1

College Life:  
><strong>OKAY SO HERE IS MY NEW STORY AND I SPECIALLY MADE IT FOR MY FRIEND SHELBY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!<strong>  
>"Mom, I don't want to go to a school that is only 15 minutes away!" I yelled at my mom. She was so controlling, always telling me what to do.<p>

"I will go to any college that you want, mommy," my evil little sister said, her name is Tory short for Toriana. She was a kiss up and did whatever mommy wanted. I was 18 and deciding and on which college to choose. I could go to San Francisco or UOP. I received a scholarship to both paying for all four years, my GPA wasn't the highest but I was musically inclined.

"I am going to San Francisco, it is only four hours away," I lived in a small town called Frencia and I hated it.

"Fine, Shelby! Go to any school you want," my mom said irritated. I smiled, this time getting my way. I ran upstairs to pack my bag, only a week or two left in this hell-hole. I grabbed all my clothes, make-up, shoes, and something I can't live without, my Percy Jackson books. I jumped on my iPod and began reading all the new Percy Jackson fanfictions. My phone rang. It was Jonah.

"Hello?"

"What up, bitch?" I laughed.

"Nothing much. Just reading the new fanfiction of Percy Jackson! He gets kidnapped and then his mom can't find him and then Annebeth is prego!" I told him jumping up and down.

"Shelby, no one cares. I'm just kidding."

"Shelby! Get down here we need to talk!" my mom yelled from down stairs.

"I got to go, my mom wants me." I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. "Yes?"

"Are you sending threat mail to Rebecca Black?" my parents asked.

"No! Why would I?" I asked.

"Shelby, we know how you are! Don't lie to us."

"Whatever," I said and walked upstairs. I grabbed my phone, iPod, and keys. "I am leaving!" I yelled and got into my car. I drove over to Maddie's house.

"Hello?" Madison answered the door.

"Hey! So I am going to University of San Francisco, are you going to UOP or San Fran?" she asked me. Madison was 5'1", dirty blonde hair, olive skin, and loved to dance. Unlike some of my other friends she listens to what I have to say and doesn't spread rumors about me being bi. We talked for awhile about going to college together and my family. "I hope we are roommates!" Madison said.

"I know right? That would be so much fun. What if there was my dream guy there? If he looks like Percy I may just die! The best thing is that we will be four hours away! Oh I can't wait I hope that the week goes by super quickly!" I told her.

"I am going to miss my sister Lacey. She is like my best friend, well besides you." Madison said.

"Well my sister is a little bitch, I hate her! At least your sisters are awesome. My family sucks."

"Don't say that! Of course you are going to argue but that is how family is, though your sister is evil. I agree with you there."

"Yeah, I guess. I already packed but I need some new clothes. We should go shopping!" I suggested. She nodded and we strolled to my car and drove down to the Frencia Mall. The first store we went into was Aréopastal. Madison tried on way to many outfits and they all looked good on her! What the heck? I only tried on my favorite color, blue (Percy Jackson color). Finally some clothes that fit and were cute! We went up and waited in line.

"That would be $35.95," the lady said. I took out my wallet but I only had $25. Madison saw my situation she took out her credit card and swiped it.

"Okay well now that will be $35.95 plus $53.68." Madison paid and we walked out of the mall.

"Thanks for paying for my things," I said.

"No problem. Busting tables and being a waitress at Chilies really pays off. I don't know where to keep all my hundred dollar bills," Madison smiled. We drove back to her house after stopping by McDonalds. We were so tired that as soon as we got home and my head touched the pillow, I was out.

**SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THEY WILL BE LONGER AS SOON AS THEY GET TO THE COLLEGE AND IT ISN'T REALLY A PERCY JACKSON STORY BUT IDK WHAT ELSE TO PUT IT UNDER. ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie in I were sitting in her car listening to the radio. We were only twenty minutes away from our new home- University of San Francisco. We would be living there for the next four years of our lives.

"I cannot wait to get there! It is going to be so much fun! Plus, it is very far away from my parents," I squealed. She smiled.

"I hope so too but there are going to be a lot of different people there, so it isn't likely that we will be roommates, unfortunately." Maddie said logically. Our parents were driving behind us and followed us when Maddie turned onto the next off ramp that said "University of San Francisco. Our new home!

After what seemed like forever we pulled into the parking lot of the building that Maddie and I both got, Bay Building. "We are here!" I said excitedly.

We both hopped out of the car and grabbed all the luggage we could as we headed over to meet our parents who were parked three cars away from ours. A second year student wearing a bright yellow tee shirt gave us each three shopping carts for us to put our things in. Maddie filled hers to the top while I didn't even use my third basket. All I needed was the necessities and a few other things, unlike Maddie who just about brought her entire house with her.

"I hope that I get a room that is close to the staircase just in case of an emergency. Where do you want your room to be, Shelby?" Maddie asked me.

I thought a few moments before answering. "Probably the room closer to the elevators because that is where all of the parties happen." I smiled at Maddie but my mom gave me a stern look, apparently not taking it as a joke.

"Shelby! You came here to learn not- to party young lady! You need to focus on your studies instead of parties and getting drunk!" My mother lectured me as we slowly pushed our lime green baskets up the sidewalk toward the Administrative Building. When we walked through the slider door Maddie and I set our baskets aside and walked over to the main desk.

"Hello. I am Madison Lynn and this is my friend, Shelby Smith. We wanted to get the keys to our rooms please," Maddie said throwing in a smile. The guy almost melted and handed her two different pairs off keys. I never got how sheand our other friend, Jamie Trek, could dazzle all the guys. My keys said ROOM 259 SOUTH SIDE while Maddie's said ROOM 241 NORTH SIDE. A frown slightly showed on Madison's face. I shared the same emotion but did want to meet a lot more new people and show my crazy side. Something in the corner of the room made her facial expression completely change. I followed her gazed and landed my eyes on our favorite YouTuber- Toby Turner. My mouth literally dropped open.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Toby Turner?" I asked rhetorically. She nodded. My annoying mother's voice snapped us out of our fantasy.

"Shelby! Stop staring at boys and let's get to your room. Tory is all alone at home and she might get scared so we need to hurry home," my mother said and rushed me to the elevator. I waved goodbye to Maddie and told her I would see her soon. We walked over to the elevator and I pushed the up button and waited for the metal doors to creek open. When the doors did open a young Mexican girl walked out with her mom while she talked to her in Spanish. I never took Spanish {only French} so I didn't understand what she was talking about but she had a sad look on her face. Wonder what it must feel like for my mother to actually miss me and not want to hurry home to her perfect daughter. We stepped inside the elevator and my father pushed the fifth floor button. While we waited to get to my room my parents blabbed about how their daughters were both going to be smart and rich, or well mostly Tory. I was still in shock about Toby. Why on Earth would he be here? I used to joke with my friends about how when I meet Toby we would have seven Tobuscus fan babies and they would always roll their eyes. When we arrived at the fifth floor we finally found my room. "Welcome Shelby" was written on the whiteboard that was hanging on the front of all the doors on this floor.

I knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello? Is anyone here?" since no one answered we entered the room. I threw my luggage on the empty bed. I walked around the small dorm to see what I would be living in. My roommates bed was right next to the window. On the left side of the wall was the bathroom that we also shared with the roommates on the other side. My bed was across from the miniature sink that could barely hold my roommates toothbrush.

"Well we should get going. Tory is home alone. Call us when you area moved in, OK?" I nodded and gave my mom and dad hugs before I was left all on my own. When they left I felt something I never felt before- freedom. I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

{DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOBY TURNER OR PERCY JACKSON}

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating lately but really…. It has been extremely hard. So after months of a friend bugging me during PE to update look what I am doing… you are welcome.

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone ringing. It was Maddie.

"Hello? It is 7am on Saturday…. I am supposed to be sleeping till noon," I answered.

"To bad! Rise and shine! It's a new day! Time to get up and explore the college world! Plus, tonight there is a fair for the incoming freshman to go to and mingle…. And we are going! No if, ands, or buts about it!" She replied in her usual chirpy voice.

"Yes buuuuuut, college can wait for me to sleep in. It's not like it can just run away. So let me sleep an hour more than call me again. OK. OK. Bye."

"To late!" I heard a knock on the door. I looked to see if my roomie was there but nope… the bed was nicely made and no body laying on top of it. I glanced back at the door and put my 'whale' face on. Only Maddie would come all the way over here to make sure I was awake…yup…. I need new friends. I drug my zombie like body over to open the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is way to early! Go away." I pointed to the elevator just in case she wasn't sure what place I was referring to but she ignore it and continued to walk or bounce right through my room and plop on my bed.

"OK! So go clean up and I shall be waiting for you so we can be civilized people and have some breakfast."

"Ugh…. Fine, you win." I walked to the bathroom to clean up as she impatiently sat on my bed and channel surfed.

After an hour I walked back out dressed and ready to go. She smiled and led me to the dinning hall. We ate breakfast and talked about our schedule for the first semester of school.

"My roommate is SO sweet! She is clean and yeah the perfect roommate, I mean not as perfect as you would be…" Maddie said as she gobbled up her cereal.

"I haven't met mine… every time im in my room she isn't then when im not there she is! So I guess I will meet her later." I finished my food and watched Maddie type in her student ID and then I typed in mine.

"Wow, first day of school and I already owe money… like Middle school all over again. But at least this time I didn't have to book it over to the tables to eat so that the lunch lady wouldn't yell at us. That was always so embarrassing!" I laughed as we headed out to the parking lot. A group of guys played tennis and a few girls were getting ready to run a mile as we headed out to do some shopping. Apparently Maddie needs a new pair of shoes for every day of the year. I have only a few the shoes hand made with my favorite movie custom made and a few others like my custom made movie shoes that were only $100 and a few other neccasties.

"Shopping? Again? REALLY?" I asked her as I rolled my eyes.

"Watching the same movie? Again? 12 times? REALLY?" She laughed back.

"HEY! Not _**12**_ times… more like…. _**11**_," I smiled and we hopped into the car. We laughed as some of our favorite songs came on and drove over the hills of roads in SF.

We arrived only 20 minutes after we left the school, parking is the worst. We saw a little shop called 'Shoe Out'. Cheesy, right? When we walked into the store the people automatically asked what we needed. Maddie was looking for a hot pink high heel.

"Hey Shelby? Can you take these ones back? They don't fit." I nodded and she handed the size fours to me. I turned and walked back to the place where the woman first grabbed the box of shoes. A young man turned to me.

"Hi! Can you hand me those shoes next to you? They are for my friend." I glanced into his eyes for several seconds then brought myself back to reality. He was GORGEOUS. No joke. I handed the plaid slip on shoes to the young man. A very famous man at that.

"Here you are, my names Shelby and you are Tobuscus I mean Toby. I am a huge fan! I watch all your videos and your annoying orange TV show now. Not that I am a stalker, because I'm not." God the first time I meet him and I am already acting like an idiot.

Maddie was finished trying on 30 million pairs of shoes and found the perfect one. She walked over to us. "Okay we can go anything you are looking for?" Then she looked at the person I was talking to…. Toby "Hey there! I am Madison but you can call me Maddie. I am a huge fan, not as big as her haha. We saw you at the college yesterday are you going to the fair they are putting on?"

"I was thinking about it, but now that I have meet you two I will be there!" Toby announced.

"Well good. Guess we will meet you there. Nice meeting you!" We turned to go to the front desk to pay for her shoes.

"Guess you did find what you were looking for." Maddie giggled. I gave her a look.

"But that was definitely not how I imaged meeting him." I replied. She smiled and did her one eyebrow thing and I had to laugh. College is just getting better and better.

**Please review! I love feed back! OK? Thanks sooo much!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Now that it is summer break I have a lot of time to update! So review? Please! That would be great. BTW my other story is on hold right now cuz I have to do a bunch of stuff to fix it. But yes I kind of have a romance novel in mind for another story but ik ik I should finish my other two first! Ik…. But here u go!

After we arrived back to our rooms from shopping we decided to have lunch.

"SO, what is the outcome that _**WE **_meet Toby when it's our first week of college? I wonder why he is at the college?" Maddie said.

"That is a very good question but who cares? He is here! Lets enjoy it! First off we need to get ready for the fair. I need to look my best!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, yes. Well let's go to your room and find the cutest pair of clothes that you have. It can't be too dressy but it still needs to be sexy." Maddie winked. Eye rolled my eyes.

We threw away our food and headed up to the dorm rooms. I unlocked the door and saw a very dainty looking girl sitting on the bed that was not mine. She had dark black hair that was cut into a short A-Line, her eyes were a gorgeous green and pretty pale skin. I was guessing that this is my roommate. She was reading a book and looked up when we walked into the room. A huge smile grew on her face and she jumped up to meet us. I had to look down to meet eye to eye with her. She was so… tiny. Had to be maybe 4'9". Wow someone _**is **_shorter than Maddie!

She threw out her hand to greet us, " Hello. I am Christen Picket! You must be Shelby! It is such a please to meet you! I always get up at 6am to run so I haven't been able to meet you yet. Then on the first day we moved here I went shopping for some clothes. But here we are, finally meeting each other! How splendid! Oh I am just exploding with energy." She seems so sweet. Man she has a lot to say. I glanced over at Maddie. She smiled as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I am Madison, but you can call me Maddie. I am Shelby's best friend." Maddie shook her hand with great force. I gave her a look but she rolled her eyes. "Anyways I should go and hang out with my own roommate, meet new people, get ready for the fair..."

"The fair! OMG I cannot wait! My boyfriend is here to help me move in. He promised me that he would be there at the fair. I can't wait for you two to meet! You'll love him! But he is mine. Maddie I will take Shelby to get ready and you can go off to your room to get ready. Well meet you in the check in lobby, OK?" She said with great excitement.

Maddie smiled and gave me a hug, "Fine. See you two in a little bit." She turned and headed straight to the elevator.

Christen grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the closet. "Pick out your outfit and get ready." She giggled and head to the bathroom.

I picked out my cutest set off clothes. My favorite sparkled shirt with cute white pants. Christen came out of the bathroom with her hair perfectly curled and wearing a long blue, white, and baby blue stripped dress. She looked like a fairy. I am sure that on me that dress would barely cover my butt. She walked over to me and smiled showing her perfect straight teeth.

"You look great! OK. Now lets curl your hair then head down stairs to meet your friend." We curled my hair and talked.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said.

"I lived in North Carolina but moved here because of their amazing dance program. I have two brothers named Joey and Mike and a twin sister named Melissa. And both my parents are doctors." We talked about family then we finally finished my hair and headed out.

We meet Maddie in the lobby. She was wearing extreme short shorts with a half short that showed her stomach with he new pink high heels. She smiled when we stepped out of the elevator. We walked out side to the fair.

AHHHHHH! My hand hurts from typing! Hope u like it so far! Next chapter there will be so drama. [: Review please! Thanks, lovelies!


End file.
